


don't get cold feet now

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cold Toes, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Little Spoonko, Married Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko's all nice and cozy in bed until Katara gets in...
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	don't get cold feet now

**Author's Note:**

> I should do a tally on how many of these fics feature a sleeping scene or end with one.

“Eeeek!” Zuko yelped as he felt Katara get into bed and jetpack on him, her cold toes brushing his exposed ankle.

“What?” Katara asked as he wiggled away. 

“Your toes are cold!” he said, and Katara laughed.

“Then put on some socks,” she teased, and Zuko groaned.

“It’s too warm and cozy here and the outside’s too cold,” he protested, and an arm snaked over his side and tugged him closer to the owner, “And now I’m trapped by my wife.”

“Then you’ll have to deal with my cold toes,” she teased, and Zuko snorted.

“Maybe I should’ve gotten cold feet and ran if I knew you would have cold toes,” he joked.

“It’s too late for that,” Katara said, “I’ll be warm in a few minutes, you just have to deal with this.”

“I love you,” Zuko said, “Cold toes and all.”

“Love you too,” Katara murmured, and he feels her lips gently kiss the back of his head. 

Katara’s right - it’s not so bad after a few minutes, being under the covers and sharing each other’s body heat is enough to make her warm. He’s lulled into sleep by her slow, even breaths and the cozy warmth they’ve made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey a projection bc my dad will freak out when my mom touches him with cold hands


End file.
